


“i was bored of the world before i hit the ground,”

by orphan_account



Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [7]
Category: GoopCast, SMPLive
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Apocalypse Actually Happens, Gen, Reunion, SMPLive - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 04:57:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21404575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: he was a wanderer at heart, survival was key but something was missing...
Relationships: Cscoop | Cooper & Traves | Travis, supertraves & Cscoop
Series: it’s the end of the world but im still doing my darndest to live, [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448290
Comments: 2
Kudos: 57





	“i was bored of the world before i hit the ground,”

“coopa!” sam?

  
  


huh? did somebody say his name?

it sounded a lot like somebody he knew. cooper doubts he’ll ever see most of his friends with the current situation.

considering most people he knew went to college or are content creators, he didn’t have much hope seeing them around. 

  
  


he misses many things: skating, talking, friends. he can only do one of those and it’s skating, his means of transportation other than walking. he didn’t have much luck after his car broke down. the blond huffs out a breath, what can he do? he doesn’t have much experience with mechanics! the only thing he’s good for is aiming a bow.

  
  


society hadn’t even reached its peak, and its already going downhill… at least the stars are shining bright tonight. he comes to a halt, the concrete beneath him, littered with dark spots… cooper squeezes his eyes shut as tears start pouring out.

_ two boys sit outside the diner, waiting for the curly-haired boy’s drive home. _

_ “look coop!” he points to the sky, “a shooting star!” _

_ the blond chuckles at his friend and humours him by making a wish of his own. silence washes over them for a moment before the other boy talks again. _

_ “isn’t it poetic that the sky is what we truly leave behind?” if heaven or hell exists cooper believes that travis will end up in the former. _

_ “what do you mean by that?” _

_ the sky has always been here, he explains… the blonds racks his brain, trying to comprehend his friend’s way of thinking. _

_ a car honks _and suddenly he’s thrust into reality. 

  
  
  


“travis?” he shields his eyes from the headlights, he recognizes that car from somewhere.

“coop! get in!” reality strikes him again when he sees these _ things _ hurling towards their direction.

  
  
  


they’re like teenagers again, but there’s no shooting star or the bustling traffic of the city and instead of the curly-haired boy having longer hair it’s cooper, his tied back with a rubber band.

  
  


“i always wondered what you wished for back then,” his attention is to the road but cooper knows it’s on him.

he knew coop knew that he always forgot to actually make a wish and stay mesmerized by the falling star. travis also knew that coop made wishes unironically.

  
  


the blonds sinks down his seat, his head facing towards the window:

“i wanted us to be able to find each other if the world ever went to shit.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
